12:12PM
by Moxietek
Summary: Shizuo goes to the airport to welcome his lover; Izaya back from his business trip.


**11:35AM**

Burrowing his nose further in the white threaded wool, he inhaled deeply. Izaya's scent has long faded from the scarf's material, but it was still comforting to know that he had worn it before. Not often though. After all, it was one of the raven's many Christmas gifts to Shizuo.

Just thinking of the other's face encouraged Shizuo's heart to beat faster and louder. Even the slightest mention of the informant would cause the blonde's eyes to soften at the precious memories that they shared.

Tom thought it was odd. Shinra thought it was scary. Celty thought it was cute.

Shizuo didn't care what they thought. He just wanted to see his Izaya again.

That was why he was currently lingering in the main lobby of Haneda Airport, freezing his ass off. He knew it was a chilly morning when he left his apartment but he didn't expect for the inside of the airport to have the temperature of Alaska. Even with his winter jacket and scarf, Shizuo was still too cold for comfort. Which was strange. He would never be cold enough to cause displeasure. Izaya often called him a heater for the constant warmth that he emitted.

Well, he used to anyway. Shizuo supposed that Izaya wouldn't be able to declare that he harboured the heat of the sun if he wasn't there to experience it.

 **11:42AM**

Shizuo sighed quietly into his scarf, averting his eyes away from the silver watch that Izaya had bought him. At first, the ex-bartender had insisted that Izaya should go back to the store that he purchased the jewellery from and return it. Watches weren't his kind of thing. They'd most likely break if he wore them daily. But the informant refused and used the sickly sweet charm that he possessed to persuade Shizuo to keep it.

"Where is he…" Shizuo muttered to himself, checking the time once more.

Izaya was supposed to arrive at Haneda approximately 12 minutes ago.

Shizuo rearranged the bouquet of crimson roses for the fourth time. He had picked them up on the way to the airport. It wasn't one of the expensive presents that Izaya would buy for him. But Shizuo thought that man would appreciate the gesture. It's been two years since he's been home.

Two years was a long time. Especially to Shizuo. It wasn't like they haven't spoken for two years. Izaya taught Shizuo how to use Skype and they chatted online every other day. Shizuo would prefer if they were able to talk every night but Izaya had work and the time difference was colossal.

New York was a long way away from Ikebukuro. Shizuo knew that. But whenever the two of them managed to chat online, he would always feel like Izaya was just in the other room. He felt like he wasn't alone anymore when he spoke to Izaya. Even if it was just a simple "good morning" or "goodnight".

 **11:50AM**

"Izaya…" Shizuo whispered into the fabric of his scarf. He was beginning to worry.

Where was his Izaya? It's been 20 minutes since he was supposed to arrive. Shizuo's been standing in the lobby for around 45 minutes now.

What if something happened? What if one of the plane's engines malfunctioned? What if the plane crashed?

What if Izaya was dead?

Shizuo clenched his empty hand into a tight fist.

No. That's not what happened.

He's just been held up.

Yeah. That's it.

It always takes forever to get off a plane.

Shizuo forced his muscles to relax. He could feel the wary gazes that were being directed at him.

 **11:55AM**

Still no sign of Izaya.

Shizuo had begun strolling around the lobby, searching for someone who would be able to locate the person he was looking for. However, all the employees that he encountered were too preoccupied with other tasks to help him. They knew who he was. That's why they were scared if they said something that struck a nerve, they might be sent flying out across the room.

 **12:00PM**

Shizuo was now back to the pillar that he had originally been standing against. He grumbled under his breathe, quietly cursing the people around him, as if they were the reason why Izaya wasn't here.

"Izaya…"

 **12:10PM**

"God dammit! Pick up your bloody phone, Tom-san!"

The last three calls had been met with no response, so Shizuo decided to leave a quick but blunt voice message for the man.

Glancing at the flowers in his other hand, he stared at the silky scarlet petals. They reminded him of Izaya's ruby hues.

 **12:12PM**

Shizuo's hand jolted and shot back into his trouser pocket as the familiar sound of his phone's ringtone reached his ears. Without even checking the caller, he flipped the mobile open, pressing it up against the side of his head.

"Tom-San! I was j-"

"Look forward, Shizu-chan."

Shizu-chan? Tom didn't give him nicknames. Nobody called him Shizu-chan except…

Shizuo darted his eyes up, his breathe catching in his throat as he caught sight of him.

Black fur coat. Shimmering red eyes. Dark hair. The signature smirk.

It was Izaya.

Without even registering it, his legs were moving, carrying him directly towards Izaya. His Izaya.

It started off as a walk. Then it quickened to a jog. And then it turned into a sprint. Izaya's eyes momentarily widened as Shizuo approached him swiftly, thinking that the brute was simply going to crash into him. He was prepared to sidestep out the way, with his two suitcases and backpack before he was knocked off his feet.

The two of them fell to the floor, Izaya's back impacting with the ground first. The raven groaned at the pain, picking up on the sound of his luggage falling as well.

"Shizu-chan, what are you-"

"I missed you so much."

Izaya blinked, obliviously gazing up at the blonde who was gradually sitting up on his thighs.

"I bought you roses. You said you liked roses, didn't you?" Shizuo stated, unable to contain the ridiculously large smile that was now spreading across his face. He held out the bouquet to Izaya, who stared at them for a couple of seconds before returning the tender smile and taking them into his pale hands.

"...How kind of you, Shizu-chan."

The blonde grinned wider, if it were possible. But when tiny drops of water gathered in the corners of Izaya's eyes, the smile vanished.

"I-Izaya?! What's wrong?! Why are you crying? Are you hurt?!" Shizuo exclaimed, immediately climbing off of the man and starting to check the other for bruises before a feathery chuckle stopped him.

"Still as stupid as ever, eh, Shizu-chan? Heh. I'm fine." Izaya explained, pushing himself up until he was sitting. He wiped away the tears with his finger, looking over at Shizuo with an uncharacteristic smile.

"I'm just really happy. You know, I missed you too, you protozoan."

Shizuo blushed lightly, which prompted another chortle from Izaya.

They remained on the floor for a couple more minutes, wordlessly staring at each others faces. In the end, Shizuo was the first one to move.

He dipped his head down, capturing the other's lips in a long-awaited kiss.

Oh, how he missed the feeling of Izaya's mouth moving rhythmically against his. It was heavenly. After months of lightly caressing the curves of the raven's face in photographs, his hand twitched in satisfaction as his fingertips danced across Izaya's jaw. The said man smirked into the kiss, idly running his digits through Shizuo's tousled hair.

Just as Shizuo's impatient hands reached for Izaya's belt, an unfamiliar voice stopped the two in their tracks.

"Um...E-Excuse me, sirs? May you please stop what you're doing...? This a public facility a-and..."

The flustered employee's voice trailed off into nothingness as Shizuo turned and glared furiously at him, irritated at the person who had interrupted his time with his lover.

Izaya merely laughed, bringing his wet lips up to the blonde's ear.

"Why don't we save it till we get home, Shizu-chan? You wouldn't want everyone else to hear me scream for your..."

Before Izaya had the chance to finish his sentence, Shizuo had already picked the informant up with one arm, gathered his discarded belongings and was already heading out of the lobby.


End file.
